miraculumbiedronkaiczarnykotfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Lhexagone/Miraculum: Cztery Siostry
Oto "przedpremierowa" część rozdziału z Miraculum: Cztery Siostry. Zapraszam do czytania. ' Rozdział 0: "Z dachu na dach"' ... Skakałam razem z Pawiem, Bugaboo (sorry, nie wiem czy dobrze to napisałam), z Kocurkiem. Aktualnie byłyśmy we Frankfurcie. Zbliżał się wieczór, ale nie mogłyśmy pozwolić, aby anie powiem kto nas prześcignął. Byłyśmy już tak blisko naszego celu, ale dachy nam się skończyły. Narazie powinno Wam to wystarczyć, raczej nie oczkujcie dalszej kontynuacji w najbliższych sześciu tygodniach. Poczekam, aż "zgłodniejecie". Jestem ZUA, wiem XD. Tak naprawdę to sprawy prywatne nie pozwalają mi pisać wcześniej. ' Rozdział 0,5: Prolog' Poprzednim razem ... Miraculum: Dziedzictwo (Zakończone) ' '- 'Tikki, kto to jest Smok ''- Miałam nadzieję, że nie będę musiała Ci mówić... Dawno, Dawno temu u zarania dziejów starły się ze sobą dwa światy- wasz i mój- świat magii. Rozegrała się krwawa wojna. My ją wygraliśmy, i postanowiliśmy zachować wasz świat, bo dla nas każde istnieni jest ważne. W miejscu pola bitwy w niedługim czasie powstało potężne państwo. Rządził nim dobry, mądry człowiek, który miał doradce- Mistrza i jeszcze siedmiu gwardzistów. Jak się domyślasz byli oni Nosicielami. Król także był Nosicielem. Posiadał najpotężniejsze ze wszystkich Miraculum- Miraculum Smoka. Jednak tak wielka władza zdeprawowałago. Mistrz i Siedmiu zbuntowali się przeciwko niemu. Cudem go pokonali, lecz niszcząc państwo. Napewno słyszałaś o Atlantydzie."... w przeciętnym dniu i nocy nieszczęścia wyspa Atlantyda zniknęła w otchłani oceanu"- Platon 360 B.C. Pokonanemu władcy zabrano Miraculum i je zapieczętowano w gramofonie. Niestety Morgana Je wypuściła, a ono szuka nowego Nosiciela. '' ''20 lat później''' Zakapturzona postać podchodzi do gramofonu. - Brakuje jedynie czterech Miraculum. Niech na razie tak zostanie *zamyka gramofon*. ' Rozdział 1: Cześć, jestem Emily, a to jest Brigitte, Cassandra i Meirin' Cześć, jak już powiedziane w tytule rozdziału- tak, umiem przełamać Czwarą Ścianę- mam na imię Emily. Mieszkam razem z Brigitte, Meirin i Cassandrą. Jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, a wręcz traktujemy się jak siostry. Każda z nas ma odmienny charakter. Brigitte posiada ciemny bląd włosy, niebieskie oczy i chodzi w okularach. Jest geniuszem, jest rozważnej i jest naszą "Big Mama"- zawsze opiekuńcza. Meirin ma dugie, czarne włost i niebieskie oczy. Jest bardzo szalona- w pozytywnym znaczeniu- nigdy nie traci energii, lubi robić żarty i pranki, jest pamiętliwa, złośliwa, czasem przerażająca- za to ją kochamy! Cassandra jest bardzo słodka. We wszystkim i we wszystkich widzi dobro, ubielbia jasny róż itp. Świetnie komponuje się to z jej brązowymi włosami, piwnymi oczami i okularami Jaka ja jestem? No więc mam krutkie, kręcone włosy w kolorze ciemnego blądu, jasno zielone oczy i okulary. Mówią, że z cech charakteru jestem podobna do Meridy- waleczna, rządna przygódi lepiej ze mną nie zadzierać, bo mam niezły lewy sierpowy. Jedna cecha nas łączy- jesteśmy łamaczkami serc. Aktualnie studiujemy i wynajmujemy na spółkę apartament w Paryżu. Oprócz tego jesteśmy od ponad roku Nosicielkami. Ja posiadam Miraculum Lisa, Brigitte ma Miraculum Pawia, Meirin ma Miraculum Czarnego Kota, a Cassandra Miraculum Biedronki. Naszym celem jest ratowanie ludzi przed Akumami. Niestety niewiele o nich wiemy. Chciałam na wstępie zakończenia (masło maślane) pogratulować wszystkim, że dotrfali do 24 czerwca. Mam nadzieję, że jesteście dumni ze swoich świadect, bo ja tak. To wszystko na dziś, mam nadzieję, że chociaż odrobinę zaznajomiliście się z bohaterkami. Przepraszam, że taki krutki dzisiaj, ale... jakby to powiedzieć... zbieram sens i kontekst słow i dopiero ubieram je w zdania. Kolejny rozdział już za tydzień, więc do zobaczenia za siedem dni, trzy majcie się ciepło (co nie jest trudne w pogodę u mnie), papa! ' Rozdział 2: Praca' - Szczęśliwy Traf- wykrzyknęła Cassandra łapiąc w dłonie pasek od spodni. - Co ja mam z nim zrobić?- zapytała - Niewiem, ale s-ię pospiesz- odpowiedziałam jej przytrzymując ogromny meteor, która nie chciał sie zatrzymać. Biedronka popatrzyła po otoczeniu, Wpadła na pomysł jak pokonać Lunę. Zamachnęła się pasem, łapiąc super- złoczyńce za nogę, po czym energicznie nią szarpnęła. Luna wypuściła z rąk swój magnes. Czarny Kot (Meirin) szybko pobiegła złapać jej broń. Meirin rzuciła nią do mnie, a ja odrzuciłam ją do Cassandry. Biedronka Złamała magnes, złapała akumę i ją oczyściła. - Niezwykła Biedronka- po tych słowach energia wszysko naprawiła, a Luna na powrót zmieniła się w panią prof. Astro- w fizyka. Całemu zajściu przyglądała się pewna kobieta. Na oko miała 25 lat, choć była o 12 lat starsza niż przypuszczałam. Była niską osobą, ale nosiła kremowe kozaki, przez co wydawała się wyższa, różową, pastelową spódnicę z wysokim stanem, ale sięgającą do kolan. Jako góre ubana była w koszule w kwieciste wzory włożoną w spódnice. Nie nosiła żadnej biżuterii. Miała zielone oczy i rude włosy, choć miejscami było widać jej naturalne czarne. Miałyśy już wracać, kiedy do nas podeszła. - Dzień dobry. Mam na imię Lucy Agreste. Jestem Mistrzem i chciałabym, żebyście ze mną poszłły. - Przepraszam, ale musimy już iść- odpowiedziałam. - To niebyła prośba- machnęła dłonią, a nas momentalnie sparaliżowało. - Chodźcie za mną.- nie mogłyśmy zapanować nad naszymi ciałami. Po prostu szłyśmy za nią mimo naszej woli. Szłyśmy w kierunku najtłocznie i najczęściej odwiedzanej kawiarni w Paryżu. Miałyśmy co prawda kilka minut do przemiany w zapasie, ale wszystkie postanowiłyśmy nie ryzykować. "Lucy" otworzyła drzwi, przeszłyśmy i... ...znajdowałyśmy się w zupełnie innym miejscu.Miał on drugie piętro, z czym że było ono formą balkonu z którego można było patrzeć co dzieje się niżej. Był to duży pokój, którego ściany były kremowe. Na środku pomieszczenia na posadzce był wymalowany kompas, a nad nim stały dwa stoły złączone ze sobą. Oba stoły były zagracone różnymi papirusami, książkami, stosami ksiąg i różnymi rzeczmi w słoikach. Dalej za stołami stały regały pełne książek. Regały były odwrócone do siebie plecami, a to ułożenie powtarzało się siedem razy i były dwa rzędy tej biblioteczki. Stały one pod balkonem. My wyszłyśmy z drzwi, które miały przymglone szyby wstawione w siebie, a na szybak był ten sam znak co na Enquantus'ie. Po naszej prawej tuż pod drzwiami stał duży, metrowy globus. Do niego był przymocowany jakiś system składający się z wielu lup powiększających położonych niedna pod drugą i igła. Za globusem były lekko skręcone, drewniane schody prowadzące na balkon, który rozciągał się nad biblioteczką i sam też posiadał identyczną na sobie. Pod schodami był postawiony regał katalogowy, w którym chowa się akta. Po naszej lewej stronie stała półka a na niej dziwne rzeczy, a dalej pod kątem stało biurko zasypane księgami, a do biurka przystawione było ogromne krzesło. Za "biurkiem służbowym" stały jeszcze inne regały. na większości ścian wisiały obrazy. Głównie przedstawiały witraże, inne Biedronki z różnych epok w historii walczące ze smokiem, a jeszcze inne inne postacie, momenty w historii. Równolegle do złączonych stołów były drzwi prowadzące na korytaż wyłożony kamienie. - Witajcie w Pokoju Mistrzów, głównym pomieszczeniu w Dworze Mistzrów. Mam dla was propozycję... Przepraszam, że dzisiaj znów tak krótko, ale gdybym pisała wszystko w iednym rozdziale, to by ta seria zawierała 3 rozdziały. Oprócz tego nie chciałam wrzucać na siłę dodatkowego materiału, bo zaprzeproszeniem tworzy się tak chłam. Tak więc, kolejny rozdział za tydzień, trzymajcie się ciepło, papa! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania